The present invention relates generally to techniques that transmit and/or reflect light emanating from objects. More specifically, techniques can produce and use filters with combined transmission functions.
Various techniques have been proposed for optical filters that receive light emanating from objects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,257, for example, describes a laser fluorescent measuring system, used to fluorescent light emitted by a fluorescent substance is imaged onto a photo-multiplier or a multiple detector array. A set of interference filters may be used, such as in front of the photo-multiplier, to filter out resonant light from the fluorescent light or, with multiple detectors, to single out fluorescence emission.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for filters, including improved techniques for producing and using filters that receive light emanating from objects.